The Hourglass
by PrettyKittylicious
Summary: Sora was living a lackluster life, and Riku had a spell placed upon him. Somehow they both must break the spell..but that may not be so easy. [RikuSora]


_

* * *

_

---

_---_

___Notes: The idea for this fanfiction came from **Beauty & The Beast, **that is the idea of the first meet at a Castle, and Riku upon a spell. Although it was inspired from the fairy tale, the story has it's own themes and plots. _

_Nara and Caldina and Sayuri are entirely fictional, and not copied of off any source. _

_As well this is a RikuxSora fanfic, but it does mean that other couples will not appear. And if you do not like the pairing, Slash, or Yaoi than please go elsewhere._

_o0oa flashback starting or ending. _

_--- _

* * *

---

---

CRASH

Nara shrieked as the broken vase fell down, because of a certain silver haired. She looked at Riku who was staring at the white ceiling above, and sighed. It was always like this when Riku had _those _moments.

Riku examined the ceiling with hurt and anger. _Why?_ He'd think. _Why?_

As a boy he had been fine; having a proud mother and father; playing outside on the stretched grass; and even having a real friend for a few days when he had been lost in the woods.

Now it was Riku's Hell.

He even hung a sign outside his bedroom to prove this point to everyone. It had begun _after _he met the kid: his one real friend.

At age fifteen he had started dating; those take the girl to the movies/restaurant/park/romantic spot types. But pretty soon after he learned he wasn't into girls, but _guys_. So he started dating some, had boyfriends, and in time lost his virginity (when he also discovered his libido was high). The funny thing was thing was that he never really liked them, or even less loved them. The guys he dated were great and all, but something was missing; that funny bloom you get when you're around them.

Or move. Or get nervous. Or act goofy and even pathetic (if you rolled around in beg hugging a pillow tightly). Or memorizing their every move, and wanting to be with them forever.

That was missing.

"You know why…" Sayuri had said once. He would never forget that conversation.

o0o

_It was a nice, strange autumn afternoon, and the breeze was parched from coolness. _

_It was the day his mother had passed away, because she had felt so ill after her sister's death. Sayuri, a close friend, visited him to chat and comfort as she always did with him. _

_He soon learned that day would be different. _

"_What?" He asked, not sure if he heard well. _

_Sayuri sighed deeply, taking a sip of her ice tea slowly. "Well Riku your mom's will is the reason I came today. Of course I love to see you and chat, but today it's simply for business" _

_Riku frowned, placed his own ice tea on the table, and stared at her. _

"_And what was in the Will?" He said, suspicious. _

"_Well," she began, " it has to deal with you" _

"_Go on." _

"_And a spell…" _

"_WHAT!" _

_Sayuri huffed before slamming her glass on the table, hard. Her eyes were twinkling with emotion. _

"_Riku don't yell at me! I don't want to. Believe me, but it was in your mothers will and I don't plan to break a promise! Your mother never approved of you being homosexual! She hated you for that and was ashamed. Embarrassed even!  
Don't you see; this spell is for you to get helped! To change you! To do something!" She shouted, her voice unbalanced and eyes watering. _

_Riku watched her. He knew Sayuri never yelled unless she was mad or upset. Often she had yelled (when his father punched him for being five minutes late after a date) in an empty room. Last time it had been because her (unworthy) boyfriend cheated on her. _

_Even when she was mad he still wanted her to be his mother. He always had. _

_There was something but Sayuri-her smiles and understanding personality-that he loved. She was always nice to him, and when his mother had told her about his sexuality preference she only smiled and helped out. With both him, and his parents. He stared at her downcast face, and stepped closer hugging her. _

_He hated Sayuri crying. _

"_Sayuri…." _

_She pushed a silver bang from his face and half smiled. A warm loving smile. _

"_Riku I'm sorry about all this. It's just I see you practically as my son, and it hurts that of all people I have to place a spell on, it has to be you," she said softly. _

_Riku swallowed. "A-and what is this spell? Is it that bad?" _

_Sayuri seemed to think on how to answer that, and shook her head. _

"_C'mon Sayuri" He whined. _

_Sayuri was quiet as she let go of him. And she sat back down on the table seats and watched him. He, in return watched back, feeling a bit embarrassed. _

_Sayuri's long black hair was folded on top of her head with chopsticks sticking everywhere, and she was wearing a pretty, black silk dress that matched her light blue eyes. For some strange reason he had a feeling he wouldn't see her again for a while. _

"_I'm going to use a transforming spell…" Sayuri said, looking at the garden. _

_When Riku didn't answer she continued. _

" _One where you will be transformed into a vampire. Now before you say anything please keep in mind I stayed up most of night to find a good one. There are so many things, animals, objects I could have chosen, but I wanted one that wasn't so bad. The only one was a vampire. Of course you wouldn't suck blood or anything like that. That's way to creepy. However you will have fangs, and red eyes. Everything else will stay the same." _

_Riku didn't know whether to be angry, or thankful. That didn't sound bad, but still the idea that his mother-his own mother-had wanted him to transform was too much. _

_He squared his jaw, and clenched his hand. Tears were rising as he shouted, "Why?" _

_Sayuri looked from the garden to him, and gave him a gentle look. _

"_She said it was to hopefully get some sense into you-"_

"_But being homosexual doesn't mean I'm stupid! Doesn't mean I'm wrong!" _

"_I know that Riku, buy your mom never understood that. She hoped it'd keep you away from guys, and keep your hormones steady. I really don't know why but that's what she said," she explained, wiping dry tears away. _

_Riku walked closer to Sayuri, and pleaded, "Sayuri..Please don't. I'm happy this way. Can't you go around it or something?"_

_Sayuri shook her head. "I'm sorry…" She said in a voice that could almost broke his heart. _

"_Please."_

"_It would be weight on my guilt and soul. I can't." _

_Riku would have continued protesting, but as he saw Sayuri's downcast face , and he knew she felt bad as it was. What could he do? _

_Sayuri was an enchantress. _

"_There is a way to destroy the spell," she broke in, catching Riku off guard from his thoughts. _

"_Wha-?"_

"_There's a way to destroy the spell. And that is with true love," she sighed dreamily as if he had already found it. Of course she was a romanticist too. _

"_I see." Why is it always-true love with Sayuri?_

_Sayuri laughed slightly. "Why is it always true love is something I will keep secret. But that is how you can destroy the spell. Not so bad, ne?" _

_Not so bad. Riight. Him being all kinky. _

_Not so bad at all. _

"_And if I don't?" He asked, feeling lame at such an obvious question. _

_Sayuri glanced at him, then at the ice tea, and replied, "You'll be like that until you die…."_

_o0o _

After that day he was turned to a vampire: jet red eyes, fangs, and still his silver hair. He was cursed to live like that forever unless he found true love.

But how? He couldn't just walk into town looking like _that_!

"It's hopeless Nara," he sighed, turning to look at a strawberry blonde curled, green-eyed Nara. An old friend he had dated, and still liked as a friend.

"It's not Riku. You still have time" Nara said, sweeping the broken glass from the floor.

Riku scoffed. "The Hourglass is almost out. I've had four years and I screwed up! It's over. I'll never find true love…"

Nara was never one to give up. "Riku!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "You have to have faith. I'm sure something will happen this year. You just have to believe!"

"I believed for four years. You forget that," he replied, picking at a thread from the bed. "Besides who would ever love me looking like this…"

- - -

Not for the first time Rick, Dave, and Rogerson called Sora a fag, and his mother a bitch. Apparently when she was seventeen his mother Kitty (real name Margaret) had dated all types of guys-jocks, rebels, rock stars, nerds- and with one had an affair. Out of that affair, he was born and his father had deserted them giving them a reputation. The three idiots in front of Sora made the notorious reputation worst.

"Shut up," he said, aggravated. He was perched under a tall Oak tree, the sun gently beaming, and a book in his hands. He didn't need to look up to see their cocky smiles.

"Awww Sora's all mad," Rick said, earning obnoxious laughter from his friends.

"Look guys he's ignoring us"

"Can you guys leave…"Sora half pleaded, sounding pathetic even to himself.

"Why?" Came Dave's high voice, as he leaned closer to Sora.

"Guys. Let's go. "

Sora looked up, wondering why they'd left, even more why Rogerson (the leader) had wanted to. He got his answer when he gazed at the pathway, seeing a long silver haired man with a sexy face wearing a tight collar shirt and black leather jeans.

"You okay Sora?" The man asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine Sephiroth. They didn't hurt me or anything, but I'm glad you came. I think you scare them"

Sephiroth smirked in amusement. "My charm to bastards."

Sora laughed.

"Shouldn't you be going home Sora? Your mom frets when you're late, and takes it out on me at work"

Sora glanced at his watch quickly and read six-thirty. _Shit!_ He could already imagine his mother at the door, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited.

"Right I should go! Thanks! Bye!" He gave a cheery wave to Sephiroth, and dashed on the pathway to his home.

0 0 0 0

Sora wished he had come earlier. His mother was now serious, and he could tell by her face that she had been really worried. He curled his fingers around her wrist as she sat on the dinning table. "I'm sorry mom"

His mother's pretty blue eyes stared back at his dark blue, and sighed. "Sweetie you know I worry about you when you're alone in town. Especially with those bastards bothering you all the time"

"But I'm okay mom. See?" He smiled and winked. "They didn't hurt your boy!"

Placing a hand over her mouth, she giggled at Sora.

Sora couldn't help but smile at her bright expression. He always wanted her to smile like that: bright and content. But the way the town treated her made it a miracle when that smile stretched across her face.

He always thought that maybe by having a girlfriend (since his mother loved helping in relationships) it'd make her happy all the time. Unlucky for him was the fact that the girls always flirted with the other guys, even when he was on the school's soccer team. What did they have that he didn't?

Poor Sora.

To his shame when he was sixteen he was so desperate for a girlfriend he was even willing to pay a girl. That made him look more pathetic, and made him a target.

Out of the girls' the only one who did talk to him was Kairi: Ansem's daughter.

She was a pretty redhead, smart, and sly (when flirting usually) but he didn't really like her. She too didn't really like him. The only reason they talked to one another was because Ansem liked his mother a lot. A lot.

One day after school he remembered Ansem standing outside the house, practicing to ask her on a date. The big thing of course was he was the towns' Real Estate agent.

_'Maybe I'm not meant to be loved…'_

He had always wished to find that special someone, like in fairy tales, but now as he gazed at his mother and out the window he doubted it.

0 0 0 0

The post office was a small building at the end of Garden St with a tiny room for mailboxes, and staffed by a man half asleep. The walk wasn't easy when Sora had to worry about people around him. In the post office he had run into Mrs. Gila-Olsten who hated his mother, because of some long fight they had had as kids.

But Sora had a radar; it grew when you were prime target for bullying or insults, as the years passed. Ever since he was ten he had a radar, now was no exception.

He entered the building and picked up the mail-bills, a letter for his mom from her sister, and flyers-that's when he heard three awful familiar voices. The voices that were the last thing he heard at night when he was in bed.

"Lookie its Soooora!"

He gulped, and closed his eyes praying they would leave him alone.

"Hey Sora. Whatcha doing?" Rick asked with a glitter in his olive eyes.

"Getting mail and leaving."

"Ouch. Not so friendly today are we," Rick sneered, "Wonder what you guys receive? Wanted letters no doubt"

This made Rogerson and Dave ring with laughter. Sora wasn't going to stay any longer. "See ya" _Maybe._

"Where are you going Sora? We haven't had fun yet" Dave said, catching up to Sora's brisk strides.

Sora didn't stop.

"C'mon Soora stop and let's chat for a while," Rick's voice came in.

Sora decided to walk faster, and paced more, not looking back. "We said stop Sora."

Rogerson stood in front of Sora, blocking Sora from leaving and locked his unsteady gaze at Sora. His eyes gave a clear message.

_We have business with you today_

"Guys I need to get home," Sora tried.

Rogerson moved closer, eyes not looking away, and somewhere between the limited space Sora wanted to cry. He had a bad feeling.

"Please can you guys jus-"

That was all Sora managed before a fist jammed his cheek, hard. He feel down on his bum, and stretched his fingers over his hot cheek. He felt like he was shattering to pieces, and if he didn't cover his face; his face would fall.

"Tsk. Sorry Sora, but you should understand to respect us when we talk to you. Besides that's what fags get at the end," said Rogerson with a pleased smirk. There were claps of hands from Dave and Rick, and both guys imitated Sora like a cry baby.

"Boo-Hoo-Hoo. I want my mommy"

Sora got up, tears in his eyes, and a hand over his face. He hadn't even taken three steps before Rick grabbed his arm. "Sora stay with us. It's fun!"

"Let me go!" Sora dug hus nail into Rick's hand, and decided he'd run when Rick let go.

"OW!"

Bingo. The chance.

"No Sora." Rogerson gave his punch more aim and strength, hitting Sora painfully on his eye. By now Sora could taste his own blood in his mouth.

Without thinking twice Sora began to run into the woods, and at hearing footsteps behind him he accelerated. And so he ran further into the woods.

By the time Rick, Dave, and Rogerson stopped running Sora found himself lost deep inside the woods. He had never been this far inside the woods, unless you count a five-minute walk only to be scared by an owl, far. He sat down on the edge of a tree stomp, and began to cry.

o0o

_Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. _

_Sora happily ran past the field, two houses, and an old lady who had a cane with her, until he caught up to his ball that fell in the middle of a pond. _

"_Awww man! My ball fell into the pond!" _

_He heard movement, and looked up to find a little boy about his size staring. The boy had blue pants, a loose yellow shirt, and cool shoes. But that wasn't what Sora gaped at. _

_The boy had pretty sea-green eyes and silver hair. _

"_Helloooo!" Sora greeted, waving. _

"_Hi." _

"_What's your name?" Sora began walking closer to the pretty boy with nice hair, who was under a tall tree. _

_The boy looked up at Sora, and asked, "Shouldn't you get your ball from the pond? It'll get infected." _

"_I can wait. So what's your name?" Sora laughed lightly out of happiness. No one had ever talked to him like this. _

"_Riku…." Riku replied. _

"_Riku. That's a nice name. I'm Sora!" _

"_Sora? That's a pretty name too. I like it, Sora." Riku said, slightly blushing when Sora stared at him. _

"_Wanna play ball with me once I get the ball?"_

_Riku watched Sora for a little. He knew very well when people wanted to pick on him for being different and strange, but this boy...didn't give him that feeling. Instead this boy was smiling at him. _

"_You mean it?" His voice was so soft it could break any heart. _

_Sora nodded. "I mean it Riku" _

_Riku's eyes held a happy spark and he smiled at the cheerful brown-haired boy. _

_Thirty minutes passed in which Riku and Sora played ball, bursting their lungs out from running. Sora had the ball before he fell, and Riku (who was running fast) fell on top. _

"_Oof!"_

"_Sorry Sora."_

"_It's okay."_

_Riku looked down at Sora, and then as Sora smiled he felt something bloom inside him. Huh? Then as he watched Sora he couldn't help awe at those pouty lips, and before he knew it-Riku leaned down and pressed his lips against Sora's. _

"_MMFMM!" _

_Riku opened his eyes, shocked. "Umm…I'm sorry Sora! It's just well..you.and me..and I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" _

_Sora was blushing, but he offered Riku a smile. "It's okay Riku. I didn't mind really."_

"_Really Sora?" _

"_Really. You're my first real friend Riku. I wouldn't mind at all," said Sora, wiping some mud of his shorts and still blushing.  
_

"_You're my first real friend too Sora"_

_o0o _

After that day Sora had never seen Riku again.

'_I wish you were here….' _He thought as he sobbed in the woods.

0o0

Sora awoke with shock and quickly got up. "Wha-where am I?"

A giggle.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw a young girl with corkscrews for blonde-hair. "Hello?"

"Hi there. You poor thing I saw you sleeping and your bruises, and I want to help you. Is that okay?"

Sora nodded despite the fact he didn't know who she was. "Yeah..that's fine.."

"Good." The girl placed her arms in his, walking on a path to where he saw a huge castle.

"Wow!"

"Wait until you see the inside; it's huge!"

And five minutes later he did see the inside. It had red ribbon around the edge of the walls, and a pretty aroma filled the room. The ceiling was decorated with so many floral designs he couldn't help but awe, and stare.

The windows were made of fine glass, and at the entrance -just passed a long red carpet- there were stairs leading to the upper levels . They were bigger than any stairs Sora had ever seen.

The girl who had helped him-Nara-lead him into a room with a fireplace, and soaked a towel into a bowl of water.

"This will help…."

Sora thought his cheek had been set on fire. "OUCH! IT'S HOT!" Sora exclaimed, closing his eyes.

"Well obviously. Cold water won't help your bruises," Nara replied, gently dabbing the towel on his eye.

There was another girl in the room sitting on the couch watching. She had dyed black hair and was sipping on a beer. Sora smiled, but she didn't smile back.

"Nara you better hope _he_ doesn't see"

Nara stopped her actions, and turned to the girl. "Caldina I have to help Sora. Besides I'm sure _Riku_ will understand"

"Not if he's sulking," the girl (Caldina) replied, glancing at the halls as if expecting someone to come or eavesdrop.

Sora tuned out after that. He couldn't help think about that name Riku? His friend? That Riku.

"Riku?" he said, thinking out loud than asking.

Nara and Caldina watched him. "You know him?"

"I knew this boy named Riku, but it might not be the same one," Sora explained, smiling as he thought of his friend.

Caldina and Nara exchanged looks.

Then the door swung open hard, crashing into the table nearby.

Sora suddenly felt cold, and he could hear his heart beat as he closed his eyes.

"So I hear we have a guest…" Said a muscular, yet gentle voice. Though it sounded pissed off at the moment.

Sora saw Nara and Caldina gulp. Nara got up, and said, "Riku he was hurt and I didn't think-"

"That's right you didn't."

"Riku she wasn't doing anything bad. We only thought about letting him spend the night here," Caldina broke in, as she too got up and stared straight into Riku's red eyes.

"Get him out."

"But Riku-" Nara pleaded.

Riku cut her off, "Get.Him.Out!"

Before Sora knew what happened he felt the seat be moved around, and he closed his eyes before he could face the man. He wished he hadn't come. Why had he? Because he actually thought these people cared. Because he actually wanted these girls to be his friends. Because he was lonely and desperate.

Riku was about to drag the boy out until he saw the boy face to face.

'_He looks familiar….'_

The boy had beautiful tan skin, brown spiky hair, and the cutest cheeks and lips you ever saw. He wanted to see those eyes but they were shut.

_'This is a boy?'_

And then it hit him; this boy was the friend he had once played with. The boy he had never said Good-Bye to, because his mom had dragged him away.

He placed his hands in the boy's hair, and immediately the boy opened his eyes, shocked.

"Umm…"

Riku gently pushed a few bangs away, smiled, and said, "Sora?"

Sora was now confused. "Who are you? And how do you know me?"

"I'm Riku don't you know me?"

Sora looked skeptical. The Riku he knew didn't have red eyes or fangs, but the silver hair was there. "Riku..?" Riku patted his head, and said softly, "We have a lot to talk about"

* * *

---

---

I hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews? Yes reviews will be great and it'd encourage me to continue.

So if you liked please review!

It only takes a minute or two!

_-Yuko-Sensei-_


End file.
